


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Set in Shido's Palace, Trans Kurusu Akira, sad boy hours, title from Les Miserables, y'all know whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: Aching still from the interrogation room, Akira was told to take it easy as they navigated Shido's palace. But one romp with Akira's almost-killer leads to a series of many choices.





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Les Mis, I wanna cry then die. But dammit, Marius's pain in Empty Chairs had me itching to write.

The pain still lingers beneath his clothes. After returning with Sae from the interrogation room, Akira had a quick check up with Takemi to clean up any wounds. She informed the teen to keep his binder off to let his ribcage heal and so he could breathe better, much to Akira's dismay. Doctor's orders. 

Once he returned to Leblanc, he was bombarded by the arms of his friends wrapping around his tender body. A slight hiss and gasp in pain had them back off. Letting Akira breathe, the group of thieves talked about their next course of action; invading Masayoshi Shido's palace. 

After his friends all left the cafe and Sojiro locked up for the night, Akira was left in the attic with Morgana to ponder over all that has become. He couldnt sleep, tossing and turning and moaning and groaning. It was bothering Morgana, he thought, so he got out of bed as carefully as he could and went down to the cafe to get himself a glass of water.

Moving behind the counter, Akira poured himself some water, but didn't start drinking yet. He pondered and thought, the hurt of Akechi's betrayal weighing down on him. He looked at the seat that essentially became Akechi's seat the more he frequented Leblanc.

It was empty, and probably will be forever. 

An empty chair.

Akira started to remember the times he and Akechi - _Goro _\- sat there and played chess for hours. He remembered the shared kisses, chaste and passionate. He also remembers their many heated acts of passion on Akira's bed. 

It hurts to know that no longer will this happen. Goro has betrayed the Phantom Thieves, and were he to see Akira, he wouldn't hesitate to finish the job he thought was over. It rattled Akira, to know that the one he loved will never be able to kiss him, he'll never be able to feel those sweet lips again pressed against his neck, chest, hips.

The weight of all this sadness and sorrow was heavy on Akira's chest that he laid his head on the counter top and just sobbed.

He thought he had love.

After navigating Shido's palace - _a ship of all things! _\- the Phantom Thieves found themselves cornered in the engine room by none other than Goro Akechi, who was surprised to see the leader still kicking.

Something inside Akira twisted painfully at the sight of his once lover. His steel grey eyes looked to Goro's crimson ones beneath the pointed red mask. For a moment, he thought Goro's sour face had soften before the eyes went cold, _unloving_. 

This was truly it. The end of young love.

The first fight with Akechi was intense but the second one? With Loki? With finding out his wildcard abilities? Was even more so. Akira had almost given up many times were it not for his friends encouraging him to keep fighting.

And now here they stand, the Phantom Thieves united and strong in front of a weak Crow. Akira told Goro to come back with them, that together they could stop Shido, that Goro would no longer be suffering as a puppet.

Goro called them fools, fools for actually wanting him to stay after all he's done to them. To Akira! And maybe they were fools, but to want to have a friend was not so foolish.

Then there was Shido's cognition of Goro, nothing more than a puppet wanting to kill. With a gun pointed at Goro, the real detective had sealed the watertight doors, separating him and the cognition from the Phantom Thieves.

Akira's eyes widened and he pounded at the doors. "Goro!" He shrieked, eyed beginning to water.

"Please promise me one last thing. You wouldn't turn it down?" Goro asked, his voice muffled and strained.

"At a time like this?" Yusuke spoke up.

There was a moment's pause before Goro spoke. "Change Shido's heart, in my stead."

God, Akira could only focus on how broken Goro sounded. But then again, he too sounded broken when he replied "I promise..."

From there, Akira felt closer to Goro than ever before the defeating two gunshots and Futaba's confirmation of Goro's lost link. 

_Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friend will sing no more._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
